


Float

by Experi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flying, M/M, nerds that smooch ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experi/pseuds/Experi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Signless is taken flying. His yellowblood companion will not shut up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends first fic on here.. (although i will likely transfer some of my ff.net things over as well).  
> This in particular was brought about by the author’s comment on http://snowbubbleschanceinmonsterhell.tumblr.com/post/36994411938/and-then-they-both-get-broken-backs-and-a-lengthy, albeit with a decrease in personal injury, so this is for her uvu

The Signless has expressed his envy of flight before, at times in regards to the occasional winged lusii seen in the skies, but more often when he catches sight of the resident telekens floating about in a purplish haze. Despite repeated assurances from the Disciple that “if you stopped being jealous and _asked_ him, Psii’d take you flying, silly”, Signless continues to mumble excuses until Disciple finally tires of these roundabout shenanigans and directly asks the Psiionic if he will _please_ get the Signless out of her fur- er, hair- and take the man flying already for the love of God. He obliges, of course, for Psiionic obliges to a majority of the things asked of him (and Signless being involved is only a bonus).  
This is how the Signless find himself suspended at an altitude he was unaware trolls could go and clinging to Psiionic for dear life. “You _realize_ ,” Psiionic says as he does his best to release the front of his jumpsuit from Signless’ grip, “that you do not need to be latched onto me in order to stay afloat.” He succeeds in his quest and, without warning, shoves Signless in the opposite direction. He only giggles slightly at the resulting yelp. The next few minutes are filled with an impressively energetic display of flailing about until the Signless is completely satisfied that no, he is not going to drop out of the air. He reorients himself and glares at his companion. “That was completely unnecessary, I’ll have you know.” Another snicker comes from the Psiionic. “Yeah, but you aren’t stuck to me anymore, now are you?”  
“Excuse you, I was fearing for my life.”  
This elicits a genuine frown from Psiionic. “You really think I’d drop you?”  
“Well, not intentionally, I mean but-”  
“Come _on_ SS, it’s not like I spent about half my life trying to keep you alive- futile thought it may be- and I,” Oh no. He’s been set off again. The phrase ‘triggered’ floats through the back of Sinless’ mind (not sure where that one came from) as he immediately begins to regret everything he has ever said to put him in this situation. Psiionic is one of the few trolls who can ramble almost as much as Signless can, provided he’s on the subject of their impending deaths. The Signless spares a thought to hope if he’s done-  
“-so you know, when we’re inevitably thrown in a cell for the Empress,-”  
-no, he is most certainly not done.  
Alright. Signless decides it’s time for drastic measures. Solely to shut the Psiionic up, of course. He gingerly step-floats over to the rambling yellowblood, grabs his collar, and presses their lips together with unexpected vehemence.  
This does have the desired effect of shutting the Psiionic up, but it has the completely unexpected one of making him forget what he was doing, namely holding the two up in the sky.  
They plummet gloriously for a few seconds until the Psiionic realizes exactly what he’s doing (rather, what he’s _not_ doing) and catches them mid-drop with a reformed haze of light. They end up in an almost horizontal position, with Signless practically laying on top of Psiionic.  
“I told you you’d drop me.”  
“That was under unexpected circumstance.” He looks incredibly miffed. The Signless just begins to form a grin in response.  
“Are you sure?”  
“ _Yes_. You are just weird. Who even does that?” The tinge of yellow spreading across the Psiionic’s cheeks did not go unnoticed.  
“Well, what if it was expected?” Signless is saying this to test a hypothesis. Not because he wants to kiss the Psiionic again. No. Not at all. It’s not Signless’ fault his friend is ridiculously attractive and ridiculously kissable. Nope. Signless just grins up at the Psiionic, who takes a second to look mildly taken aback, then solves the problem by yanking the Signless back up and, as Signless figures he’s going to get threatened or something, Psiionic is instead kissing him again, this time with a fair bit more delicacy then their previous encounter.  
They separate breathlessly and look at each other for a second before speaking.  
“We’re not falling.”  
“I told you I could keep us afloat.”  
 “I think we should test that again.”   
“I can agree with that.”


End file.
